


Зимний шторм

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Да, пурга, которой одарила город ранняя зима, была запоминающейся – и вдохновляющей. Художнику бушующая стихия напомнила о шторме, шквальных ветрах, ледяных волнах бескрайнего океана, непокорного владыки, готового любого моряка принять в свои крепкие объятия, чтобы навсегда похоронить в водяной тюрьме за излишнюю храбрость и самонадеянность. Но такая стихия не могла не привлечь внимания: любого очаровало бы могущество океана, а художник и вовсе посвятил бы ему сотни своих картин.





	Зимний шторм

Несмотря на то, что зима еще не окончательно вступила в свои права, погода на улице едва ли могла порадовать: пронизывающий ветер наотмашь хлестал по щекам усталого путника, по-разбойничьи срывал с головы шапку и трепал волосы, а первые хлопья снега, больше похожие на ледяные жемчужины града, больно били по лицу. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта истеричная разъяренная ведьма – роскошная красавица Зима, ежегодно накидывающая серебристо-белое покрывало на леса и города. Узнать спокойную Снежную Королеву было невозможно: возмущенная победой Осени, своей сестры, она стремилась как можно быстрее захватить трон, за который воевала дважды в год – в ноябре, прогоняя прочь рыжеволосую красавицу, и в марте, когда улыбчивая белокурая Весна неслышно ступала по открывшимся проталинам. 

Но в целом мире равнодушных высоток нашелся один художник, с довольной ухмылкой открывающий окна навстречу холодному ветру. Он охотно позволял снежинкам оседать на ресницах и путаться в густых волосах, глядя на белоснежный ковер, расстилавшийся по земле – чистый холст, на котором ветры – искусные кисти – наскоро оставляли эскиз, видимый лишь наметанному глазу. 

Усмехнувшись, молодой человек захлопнул окно и, кутаясь в старую теплую кофту, заляпанную разноцветными пятнами, сел у мольберта. Хотя зима и была его любимым временем года, он редко посвящал свои картины именно ей. Гораздо приятнее слушать вой пурги, наблюдать за хаотичным движением снежинок – и, глядя на это, потягивать горячий чай, смешивая синюю и белую краски, чтобы, наконец, придать своей задумке ясные черты. 

Да, пурга, которой одарила город ранняя зима, была запоминающейся – и вдохновляющей. Художнику бушующая стихия напомнила о шторме, шквальных ветрах, ледяных волнах бескрайнего океана, непокорного владыки, готового любого моряка принять в свои крепкие объятия, чтобы навсегда похоронить в водяной тюрьме за излишнюю храбрость и самонадеянность. Но такая стихия не могла не привлечь внимания: любого очаровало бы могущество океана, а художник и вовсе посвятил бы ему сотни своих картин. 

Но как же изобразить величие бескрайних вод? Художник редко выходил из себя, но показать все спокойное великолепие или мрачную решительность Нептуна было настолько сложным заданием, что он, пожалуй, готов был скрипнуть зубами и забросить идею. Юноша использовал гуашь – но она показалась ему тяжеловесной и слишком очевидной; акварель, напротив, создавала впечатление воздушности и легкости, а карандаши не обладали достаточной яркостью. Молодой человек пробовал даже масло – но даже такие крайние меры не помогли: преодолевая очередной приступ астмы, вызванным резким и едким запахом растворителя, художник наскоро завернул тюбики. Снова не вышло. 

В его голове роился ворох идей: сначала он думал над циклом картин, который носил бы название «Ожидание» - или «Одиночество»; потом решил, что шторм – наиболее цепляющий сюжет, а вскоре отдал свое предпочтение и молчаливому великолепием и царственности штильного океана. Но все впустую: простая идея никак не хотела воплощаться в жизнь. Молодого человека это раздражало, выводило из себя, доводило до крайностей: одна-единственная неудача провоцировала и другие. Он становился придирчивее к своим и чужим работам; злился на мелочи, которые, по его мнению, выходили аляпистыми и кричащими…

Но зима должна была все изменить. Эта волшебница, почти что муза, должна была привнести в его творчество что-то новое. Он уже и сам в этом не сомневался; но, к сожалению, пока он лишь подхватил простуду, и поэтому, кутаясь в тяжелую теплую кофту, периодически оттягивал и загибал длинные рукава, чтобы не задеть мольберт и избежать неправильного штриха.

И болезнь, прицепившаяся к нему, раздражала даже сильнее, чем невозможность воплотить задуманное в жизнь: он по-прежнему распахивал окна, вдыхал морозный воздух полной грудью, удивляясь, как быстро свежеет голова, но от подобных процедур моментально поднималась температура, и работу вновь приходилось забрасывать, чтобы приняться за какой-нибудь денежный заказ, плата за который позволила бы ему купить очередной набор красок, кистей и хорошей бумаги… и заплатить за лекарства. 

Художник оторвался от мольберта, и, вздохнув, потянулся к банке, в которой, как букет, торчали кисточки. Рисовал он чаще всего одной – но она постепенно стерлась, хотя юноша и упорно этого не признавал. 

\- Черт, - выругался он, когда металлический наконечник кисти оставил длинный вдавленный след на бумаге. – Придется идти за новой… 

И заснеженный город, в свете фонарей которого отражались снежинки, наконец навел его на мысль – решение было настолько простым и неожиданным, что молодой человек чуть не выронил все свои покупки. Черт возьми, да неужели нельзя было додуматься пораньше, когда… 

\- Еще вот эту акварель, пожалуйста, - просипел он и страшно закашлялся. – И три «белки». 

Девушка на кассе нахмурилась.

\- Вам бы показаться доктору, - несмело произнесла она и аккуратно положила покупки в пакет. 

\- Не стоит, все в порядке. – ответил он, хватая вещи. – Спасибо. 

Она пожала плечами – а он, окрыленный, забывший про душащий его кашель, ворвался в квартиру… и тут же, едва скинув с себя верхнюю одежду, бросился к заброшенному рисунку – к мечте, которая так долго искала воплощения. 

Работа шла легко: напряженное, но спокойное море, где волны, повинуясь ветру, облизывали берег, перекатываясь и едва слышно гудя, легкими жестами тонкой бледной руки оседали на листе. Ворчание владыки океана, его недовольное, но умиротворенное бормотание почти ощущалось физически – создавалось впечатление, что, глядя на картину, слушаешь морскую ракушку, хранящую в себе секреты о подводном мире. Этот пейзаж легко можно было назвать незатейливым и простым – но сколько усилий, сколько осторожных и привычно размашистых жестов было в него вложено! Художник предпочитал штиль – но этого было недостаточно, чтобы показать все великолепие и царственность стихии, и, немного сгущая краски и подрисовывая волнам длинные пенные усы, он демонстрировал крутой нрав Нептуна, его решительность и готовность атаковать – и вознаградить своими дарами любого, кто заслужит его расположение.

Но и за это юноше пришлось расплачиваться: ослабленный болезнью, он едва-едва доползал до мольберта, то и дело находя в картине какой-нибудь изъян или недочет, который необходимо было исправить тотчас же. И в конце концов совершенно сдался: недорисованный Посейдон недовольно постукивал трезубцем по морскому дну – а сил у художника не находилось даже на то, чтобы поднять голову. Он извиняющимся взглядом смотрел на полотно, сжимая руки в кулаки и кусая сухие губы, но тело ему не повиновалось: пришлось покориться. 

\- Ты давно не звонил! Поглощен своим творчеством и забыл про друзей! Я принесла тебе немного фруктов, - защебетала миловидная девушка с ямочкой на щеке. – И я уверена, что ты совершенно не готовишь, вы, художники, готовы голодать в угоду своим музам… - ее голос прервался, когда она увидела, насколько сильно его лихорадит.

\- Подвинь, пожалуйста, мольберт, - нетвердым голосом попросил он, давясь кашлем. – И в ящике… краски новые. 

Гостья моргнула, готовая низвергнуть на него потоки гнева и материнской заботы: привыкшая к тому, что ее друг несколько рассеян во время приливов вдохновения, она сделала дубликат ключей, что сейчас пришлось кстати – он вряд ли вызывал врача, и ее помощь была необходима. Неожиданно для себя она сдержалась и выполнила просьбу: в его потускневших глазах блеснуло что-то отдаленно похожее на мольбу и решимость – даже если бы она не пришла, он окончательно угробил бы себя этими попытками нарисовать очередную фату-моргану. 

\- Черт с тобой, - выругалась она. – Я вызову врача. Пожалуйста, не переусердствуй… 

Он кивнул; гостья помогла художнику сесть и удалилась. Предоставленный самому себе и картине, этому безжалостному тирану и благодетелю, юноша с лихорадочным рвением вновь принялся за работу. К возвращению подруги и появлению доктора картина была полностью завершена – а он, обессиленный, истерзанный болезнью, изнурительным кашлем и морем, у которого находился в плену так долго, забылся беспокойным, но крепким и спасительным сном.


End file.
